In Love With The Enemy by HotIcePrince Yaoi
by Ebonylocks
Summary: Aizen kidnaps Ichigo and has him brought to Las Noches.He tries to convince Ichigo that Soul Society are the bad guys and an unexpected romance soon awakens between them.But will Ichigo give into Aizen's love. aizen/ichigo pairings.yaoi,smut.
1. Captured

**NOTE: I do not own bleach. May contain explicit content.**

**So please if your gonna bitch don't read.**

* * *

He watched him.

Almost every day for the past few months.

Sometimes while he worked on the files of Las Noches he would drift into thoughts about him. About a certain orange head berry. He wondered how he, Aizen Sousuke, Lord of Las Noches could fall for some worthless substitute shinigami brat, a ryoka boy. He remembered the first time he saw him, remember those chocolate brown eyes glazing with fire and full of life stare right at him when he and his subordinates ascended into Hueco Mundo.

At that time he couldn't understand what attracted him to the boy. He was confused with his feelings for him. Confused that the boy made his heart flutter, his knees feel weak, and sometimes made him have very sexual thoughts about him. He found him to be very interesting and intriguing. The boy was immensely powerful, a vizard, but it was not only his power that captured his attention it was also beauty. He didn't know at first but after the months of watching and thinking about him he knew. He wanted him. He had fallen in love with him.

Yes, that's right he, Aizen Sousuke has fallen in love with Ichigo Kurasaki.

He wanted him and he was going to get him. Already his mind was formulating a plan to win him.

"Kaname, could you please call Szayel to the throne room. There much for us to discuss."

"Yes Aizen-sama." He answered.

He would wait and plan. It will only be a matter of time before he gets Ichigo on his side and away from Soul Society and their evil plans.

Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the street leading to the Kurosaki clinic. He was damn tired from all the schoolwork, exams, and fighting hollows. He couldn't wait for summer break, only two days away until he can take good, needed rest. He sighed in content from that fact.

He suddenly stopped when he felt a shift in the air and dropped his school bag. He felt an immense spiritual pressure suddenly appear behind him. He recognized this reiatsu and it wasn't any ordinary hollows.

He turned slowly and came face to face with the quatra espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. He his eyes widen. The espada advanced toward him and stopped five feet away from him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I have been sent here by Aizen-sama to take you to Las Noches." He stares at Ichigo to see any reaction, and then continued. "You can come on your own free will but if you struggle I will take you by force."

Ichigo reacted to that threat. "Why the fuck should I come with you." He angrily shouted. "I don't know what Aizen is fucking planning but there's no way in hell I'm coming with you." God damn it, he thought to himself. He pressed on the soul reaper badge captain Ukitake had given him and transformed into his soul reaper form. Unsheathing his sword from his back he stood in a fighting stance.

He rushed toward Ulquiorra with great speed ready to slash at him. Ulquiorra quickly disappeared and reappeared behind him. Ichigo tried to avoid an attack from behind only to receive a blown to the head that send him crashing against a cement wall on the far right of the street. The impact to his head from the wall caused him to black out.

Ulquiorra walked over to Ichigo and stared down at him. _Pathetic trash_, he though_. I do not see what Aizen-sama would find so interesting about this boy._

He picked up Ichigo and held him with one arm while he opened a garganta with his hand. Ulquiorra Cifer steps through the tear with Ichigo Kurosaki in his arms. _Captured._

* * *

**I'll update soon!**

**Hot I.P.**


	2. Sworn Enemies

In Love with the Enemy

Ichigo Kurosaki woke up to the color white. All white. He blinked a few times adjusting his hazy eyes to the brightness, and came to an upright position. A dormant headache awoke and attacked him, making him wince and grab his pounding head. He noticed it was bandaged and rubbed his head carefully. Slowly looking around him and he took in his surroundings and that's when everything came back to him. Ulquiorra and the fight, and him hitting his head, and blacking out. He soaked in the white pristine walls, a red couch, a small drawer, and finally the bed he was sitting on.

"Dammit, what is this place?" he wondered aloud.

"You are in Las Noches, Ichigo-kun." A voice said, coming from his right. Ichigo quickly turned to face the person in the room but the sudden action caused his head to pound and ache even more than before. He saw a flash of white and nerves behind his eyeballs and the back of his head felt like they would burst. Visibly wincing, he clutched his head and let out a low groan. He didn't want to be showing weakness right now, in front of unknown person, in this place, known as Las Noches. He didn't even sense and hear anyone come into the room.

Ichigo regained control of himself and force the pain from his head, he eyes found that of the person and he instantly froze. His eyes widen, here in front of him stood the highest traitor and enemy of Soul Society. "_Aizen_," He hissed. Ichigo glared fiercely despite his aching head.

While Ichigo glared daggers at Aizen, Aizen looked on at Ichigo in fascination. Ichigo Kurosaki, he purred mentally. So beautiful, his berry, no, not his. Not yet at least. He eyes traveled from his face to his waste and all the back up taking in the beautiful sight of the berry. He settled to look into the depths of honey brown eyes that express, so much emotions. What he found in them wasn't what he wanted to , denial, hatred.

What the fuck is he staring, Ichigo snapped mentally. "What the fuck do you want Aizen, what am I doing here?" He demanded.

Aizen gave him pleasant smile. "I want you to join me Ichigo-kun." He said. "And for two very important reasons."

"What! if you think that I'll actually join you, then why don't you get your fucking head out of your ass." he yelled. He was now standing up. "I'm fighting for Soul Society, so-"

"Which is why they are one of my many reasons why you shouldn't be fighting against me." he interrupted. "Will you listen to me Ichigo?"

Ichigo didn't want to listen to anything this bastard had to say, but the hopeful look on Aizen's face held him from retorting. "Fine, go on."

Aizen smiled. "As I have said I have two reasons as to why I want you to join me and one of them being Soul Society." He stopped, and gave Ichigo a hard look. "They have been deceiving you Ichigo, they view you as a danger, one that can't be controlled. Kurosaki-kun they will kill you. I don't know what role your friends-"

"Stop!"he yelled. "What the fuck is this Aizen?I don't believe you."

"It may come as a shock to you but what I tell is the truth, but if you don't believe me then perhaps I shall show you."he said, walking up to Ichigo.

Ichigo tensed as he got closer to him. Aizen released a low amount of reiatsu that swirled in front of them and formed a small circular mirror. A sence played out showing Commander Yamamoto and Sofion in a private meeting.

"He is too dangerous, Kurosaki Ichigo must be destroyed."Commander Yamamoto declared

"Yes commander, should we send an assassination group?"Asked Sofion.

"No, I want you and Yoruichi to carry this out and I do not want a word to get out. Take out his family as well and make it seem that their deaths are at the hands of a human." he dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, commander, I will inform Yoruichi-sama."

The sence ended. Silence filled the room. Ichigo stood there next to Aizen trying to process what he had just seen. "They want to kill me," He whispered, thought gritted teeth. Anger flared through his body, he became enraged with the desire to kill them all. They fucking wanted to kill my family, he thought. Ichigo didn't noticed as his reiatsu had flared and shock waves of his power spread making the room shake with great force.

Strong, white sleeved arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a warm body. He heard a voice speak in his ear." Ichigo, you must calm down and control your reiatsu, otherwise my domain will crash to the ground and kill us all." The next words snapped him out of his angry state. "_For me love."_

"Aizen?"He turned around in the arms that held him.

"Yes, Ichigo-kun, I will give one else the pleasure to bring wrath upon them but you." Ichigo stared at Aizen with confused emtions.

"Why did you tell me?Why did you tell me that they were going to do it?" He questioned. He his face was just inches from Aizen.

"The answer to that Ichigo is my second reason, because I, have fallen for you,"He said to him. Ichigo found himself speechless and shocked at the revelation

Aizen cupped his chin and started to lower his head toward him. Soft lips meet his and everything stopped in that moment. Aizen was kissing him, he thought, trying to grasp onto the fact. Ichigo reacted by kissing Aizen back, moving his lips along with him. They kissed, licked, and nipped on each lips. He wrapped his arms around Aizen neck as Aizen tighten his hold on Ichigo. Aizen licked three bottom of Ichigo's lip, requesting entrance, and he happily complied, allowing his tongue to enter. Tongues meet in war as they caressed, danced and wrapped around each other. Ichigo moaned as their kissing became more passionate, losing himself to Aizen.

To the enemy.

His sworn enemy.

Wait, this is wrong. He pushed away from Aizen ending their kiss leaving them both breathless and gasping. Ichigo stared at Aizen.

Aizen stared at Ichigo. Sworn enemies.

* * *

***kinda took me a while on this chapter. thank you for reading please review.**

**Prince =D**


End file.
